tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Eli
Player Name: Craffti Character Name: Eli Character Full Name: Eli Carter Affiliation(s): Class: Warrior (May apply for a prestige class when the character develops a little more) Race: Human Alignment: Neutral Faith: No faith as of yet, may change as he develops. Build: Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 6 Feet exactly. Weight: 195 lbs Eye Colour: Hazel Hair Style & Colour: His hair is dark and close-cropped. Whilst he also sports a little facial hair, he wouldn't keep it well groomed. Skin Color: Eli's skin is slightly tanned as the majority of his time is spent outside. Armor/Garment Type: Whilst going about his daily routine, Eli would don light linen garments in order to keep cool throughout the day. Should he be called upon to fight, he would don his toughened fighting leathers. Whilst physically capable of wearing plate-mail and chain-mail, he believes it to be too cumbersome. He has never been known to wear a helm during combat as he feels it restricts his vision and it wouldn't stop a blow from a war hammer anyway. Usual Attire: A light linen vest, sandals, a wide-brimmed hat and a pair of linen trousers. Personality: Whilst he is not an evil man, he is ruthless. He believes in necessity. As in doing what is most necessary to him at any given moment. However, he is a loyal friend and a ferocious adversary. Eli's has a massive ego everything he does, he likes to add a little flourish to it. Showing off, whether it be drinking, fighting, hunting or crafting equipment. History: Eli sat with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and the incense burner in front of him releasing the relaxing fumes. He sat listening to the constant flow of water going over the falls. The water splashing below creating a cooling mist that drifted in the air. It was a welcome comfort in the humid air of the forests of Stranglethorn Vale. Even with all of its dangers it still had beautiful areas, although Eli didn’t see it as dangerous. He simply saw the place as a way to get away from those pesky little annoyances he had to deal with in every day life. He continued to sit there thinking about his past. Mostly about his brother. When Eli was younger he would go out hunting with his brother, Hans. However, one morning as they ventured out into the thick foliage of Elwynn Forest Hans spotted a boar off in the distance. Hans was experienced when it came to hunting, having to provide for the family at an early age. They would never go hungry, even if they only just managed to make ends meet when it came to money. Their father was deceased, taken by old age, so they were looked after by their mother, Eva. They lay in wait, tucked away behind the dense foliage of a large bush by a river. The boar was grazing, not a hundred yards away, completely oblivious to the pair of them. Hans held Eli back, he knew the dangers of hunting boar all too well. He began to ensure the tip of his spear was secured into the shaft of the weapon and double checked his knife was unclipped from his belt, ready to be drawn at a moments notice... He was ready. Hans began to work his way around the bush, along the edge of the river. The noise from the water rushing over the rocks should've masked any noise he made by mistake. He carefully padded toward the boar, grazing by the bank of the river. Slow, deliberate footsteps. Placing his heel down first, then the side of his foot and finally the toes. He was twenty feet away at the most, creeping ever closer, ten feet. The boar turned, startled. Hans had stood on dead foliage, making an audible crunch. The boar began to charge toward Hans, panicking, he threw the spear toward the boar, missing by an inch. A rookie mistake, he should never have done it. He drew his knife and pressed on toward the boar. There was no way he could outrun the beast, it was now or never. As the beast neared, he sidestepped and lunged at the boar, he knife sinking into the boars side. Eli came running from the bush wielding his spear, putting his full force behind it. He charged toward the monstrous creature as it in turn charged at his brother. The dash from behind the bush seemed to take an eternity, his mind devoid of every thought except to kill the boar. There was a sudden crunch, and an ear piercing cry. The spear had made contact with the boar, straight through the thick cartilage in its neck. However, he was too late. The boar had already made contact with Hans. The boar's tusks had gored him in the gut. Staggering backward, Hans tumbled down the bank into the river. He didn't have the physical strength to swim, blood pouring from his gut, screaming in agony. He was swept down the river by the current. The rocks getting ever closer. The current getting faster. Eli was panic stricken, crying out for help. Running down the side of the bank to try and rescue his brother. He was close to the rocks, just too late. Hans had hit them with such bone-crushing force, his body went limp as he floated past the rocks. Dragged out of the river, Hans was bleeding profusely from his gut. Eli grabbed his hand, screaming until it felt like his lungs would burst, then screaming some more. Years later... Eli stirred. Realizing that he had once again slipped into a trance-like state, reliving that fateful day. He had admired his brother for his bravery that day and would always have the greatest respect for him. So much so, that he had took it upon himself to make Hans his middle name. As a lasting memory of him. He sat for a moment, staring into the embers of his campfire as dusk approached. He reached into his shirt, pulling out a pendant of sorts. The tip of the spear of which he slew the boar with. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warrior